Son Goku (Super)
|-|Base= |-|SS= |-|SS2= |-|SS3= |-|SSG= |-|Saiyan Beyond God= |-|SS= |-|SSB= |-|SSBKx10= |-|SSB= Statistics Name: '''Son Goku, Goku, Kakarot. '''Origin: Dragon Ball Super. Classification: Saiya-jin. Gender: Male. Age: 43 (Physically 39). Tier: | High G-1 | High G-1 | G-2 | G-2 | H-4 | H-3 | H-3, likely H-4 | H-3 | H-3 | H-4 | H-4 | H-3 | H-3 | H-3 | H-4 | Destructive Capacity: | Large Star Level (Trained in the Otherworld for 7 years). | Large Star+ Level | Solar System Level (Stronger than Gohan was against Cell). | Solar System Level (Stronger than Kid Boo). | Universe Level (When a suppressed Beerus clashed with Super Saiyan God Goku, the universe was getting destroyed as a result). | Supercluster Level (Was still able to keep up with a suppressed Beerus after losing his God form). | Supercluster Leve'''l (Trained with Whis alongside Vegeta). | At least '''Supercluster Level, Universe Level | At least Supercluster Level (Trained for three years with Vegeta within the Room of Spirit & Time). | Supercluster Level | Universe Level | Universe Level (Raises his power by ten times). | Supercluster Level | Supercluster Level | Supercluster Level | Universe Level | Speed: | FTL+ | FTL+ | MFTL | MFTL | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | Durability: | Large Star Level | Large Star+ Level | Solar System Level | Solar System Level | Universe Level | Supercluster Level | At least Supercluster Level, Universe Level | At least Supercluster Level | Supercluster Level | Universe Level | Universe Level | Supercluster Level | Supercluster Level | Supercluster Level | Universe Level | Intelligence: Fairly low in academics. Martial Arts genius/prodigy, able to learn attacks by seeing them used only once, skills honed and sharpened from decades of training & combat experience. Has fought beings much older than he is and able to outsmart them with these skills. Has battled against The God of Destruction of his Universe, attained God Ki, & trained under said God's attendant/master. Found a way to counter/bypass the stopping of time. Stamina: Immensely high. Range: | Planetary | Stellar | Interstellar | Galactic | Universal | Weaknesses: His love for battle & willingness to show mercy. If he lets his guard down/lowers his battle power, he will be vulnerable to attacks that wouldn't normally damage him. He needs an object & sealing talisman to use the Mafuba effectively. Key: | Battle of Gods Saga (Base) | Battle of Gods Saga (SS) | Battle of Gods Saga (SS2) | Battle of Gods Saga (SS3) | Battle of Gods Saga (SSG) | Battle of Gods Saga (SS w/God Ki) | Resurrection 'F' Saga (Base) | Resurrection 'F' Saga (SSB) | Universe 6 Saga (Base) | Universe 6 Saga (SS) | Universe 6 Saga (SSB) | Universe 6 Saga (SSBKx10) | "Future" Trunks Saga (Base) | "Future" Trunks Saga (SS2) | "Future" Trunks Saga (SS3) | "Future" Trunks Saga (SSB) | Powers & Hax The same as previously, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Indomitable Will, God Mode, Immune to various degrees of Time Stopping via Super Saiya-jin Blue Kaioken x10, Sealing. Notable Attacks & Techniques For a list of all of Son Goku's attacks and techniques, see here. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier G Category:Tier H